Could it be?
by Peace etc
Summary: 16 years into the future the gang children fall in love, one knows about their past, one has no idea who even his parents are? The rating might go up... r/r please!
1. Default Chapter

"Miss, we have arrived." She got up at the sound of the flight attendants voice.   
"Thanks" she said with a smile. She was Charlie, well Charlotte was her full name. Her last name changed, like every month when she got shipped to a new foster home. She has lived in like every state, now they're making her live in Roswell, New Mexico.   
Charlotte's POV  
This sucks, I'm getting sent to the fucking desert. I grabbed my one carryon, I packed light. I had to considering how fast they reject me. As I head off a plane I see a woman holding a sign reading "Charlotte Patterson", that was my last lastname.   
"Hi" I said no sense of emotion in my voice. The woman looked me over, and then holding out her arms hugged me as if we had known each other forever.   
"Charlotte! I'm Julie, Julie Valenti!" I gave her the biggest smile I could make.   
"You can call me Charlie." I commented. Great my new last name is Valenti! We drove to Roswell, about an hour drive from the airport. She tried to make conversation about my previous homes, which I just answers non too briefly. Nothing! I looked out the window and saw nothing. I'm going to live in the middle of no where? Ahhhhh... I can't stand her cheerfulness anymore. We reached Roswell and stopped at a restaurant called "The Crashdown", where everything was alien themed.   
Julie's POV  
Oh no it's Kyle. Please don't talk to me. No!  
"Hey Julie" He stares at me not noticing Charlie behind me.   
"Kyle! Is everything ok? Don't tell me are Matt, Rob, and Jack hurt?" I pretended to make it about he children.   
"Look, just because we divorced doesn't mean I can't just say Hi." He stated. We divorce a year ago, we had three wonderful sons. Matthew was nineteen, Rob was seventeen, and Jack was fifteen.   
"Do I know you?" He asked looking at Charlotte.   
"I don't know, do you?" she replied.  
"Kyle this is Charlotte my daughter, Charlotte this is my ex-husband Kyle." She explained.   
"Daughter?!?!" Kyle exploded. I laughed.   
"Adopted daughter" I corrected myself. Kyle didn't seem to interested. He was staring at Charlotte's necklace.   
Kyle POV  
What's going on? That girl is wearing a necklace exactly like the one Maria had.   
"Where did you get the necklace?" he asked curiously. She looked down at it, and immediately her hands were holding it.   
"My parents gave it to me" she replied sadly. It couldn't be could it, could this be Maria Deluca's long lost daughter? 


	2. It can't be

Nah, she doesn't act like an alien at all. She does look a bit like her though? It couldn't be, Maria's child would never come to Roswell. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thought. Changing the subject he added,  
"So Julie, you still taking the boys this week?" Well it was a pretty good question seeing that she now had one more to take care off.   
Julie's POV  
"Most definitely!" She tried to surpass her anger. How could he think she wouldn't take her own children. "Charlie hun, why don't you go order something on me? I just have to talk with Kyle for one sec." She says finding a twenty bill and handing it to the silent girl.   
"Sure, thanks!" Charlie said taking the money and walking towards the stools.   
"Kyle, just because I adopted her doesn't mean I don't want my own sons!" Did I offend him, some how?   
"Why though? Why?" He asked sounding a bit hurt. "Our kids aren't good enough?" he questioned me, searching for my eyes. I continued staring at the ground.   
"Look, Kyle! I wanted a daughter, I want to be able to help her with her hair, talk with her about boys," I said well trying my hardest not to cry.   
"Aww… Jules don't cry" he comforted me. I guess it got awkward, because instead of the hug he always gave me when I was upset, he just patted my back. Why did we divorce again? We loved each other?   
Charlie's POV  
"Hey Julie?" Was that right should I had called her Mom?   
"Yes, hunny?" She questioned. I noticed her eyes had been red, what happened? Why is this place so strangely familiar?   
"Uh, where's the bathroom?" I asked.   
"Oh! Through that door at the back" She said well pointing to the door near the back.   
"Thanks! I'll be right back" I commented while walking over there.   
"Ok…" I heard her saying as I was almost there. I couldn't stand it any longer. I went in the bathroom and locked the door. I turned the waste bucket over and moved it near the small high window. Finally I sighed to myself taking out a patch of smokes, and climbing on the bucket. I didn't want to upset my new foster parent with my terrible smoking habits.   
Scott's POV   
Oh great I was late again! I work shifts in the kitchen at the "Crashdown". My parents co-own it, because they didn't want to be totally devoted to it, like my Grandparent's were. I had to get changed into my uniform, but the bathroom door was locked. I had knocked, but no one answered. I wasn't usually aloud to use my alien powers, but a stupid customer must have locked the door. I unlocked the door, as I entered it I saw… 


	3. Meeting

As I entered I saw the most beautiful girl every, sitting on the ground? I found strangely attracted to her.   
"Can you give me a hand?" she asked me smiling. I stepped out of my reverie. As I help her up, I see the garbage lying near her.  
"What happened?" I asked giving her a questioning look.  
"Oh, I fell off the garbage!" she exclaimed fixing the garbage can.   
"So? Are you going to tell me why you were up there?" I quizzed, looking for her facial expressions. She stifled a laugh.   
"Shhh…" She said putting her finger to her lips. She closed the door quietly. "This probably is the worst impression ever, but I needed… to… " She couldn't finish the sentence she seemed to ashamed. Instead she pointed to the toilet where a cigarette drifted. "Sorry, about that! Actually I fell when you opened the door, and that was where it landed. Thanks goodness, eh?" she said with a smile. I couldn't help, but smile back.   
"Don't worry, I know what you mean!" I often had done exactly the same thing.   
"Look, I'd really like to keep talking to you, but my new Mom's waiting for me outside…" What did she mean by 'New Mom'? "Oh, one question though?" I nodded. "How'd you get in? I mean I locked the door?" Great work Scott tell the new girl your identification.   
"Uh, I used a coat hanger!" I said, was that believe able? She seemed to think so. She flushed the toilet and was heading out when... "Wait! Can I have your number?" I asked turning a bright shade of red.   
"I don't even know my number!" I tried to hide my disappointment. "But… my name is Charlie, well Charlotte." She gave me a smile and left. Why did I feel so pulled to her.   
  
What is taking this girl in the bathroom so long. I could see Julie fidgeting with her hands. She has been in the bathroom for about fifteen minutes.   
"Sorry, I couldn't get the door unlocked!" Relief flooded over Julie. It was strange though that comment, because this might sound strange, but I knew for a fact the lock never got stuck. Charlotte, this girl also smelt like smoke. Well if I want to know something I'll just go talk to my Father.   
"Well, bye ladies!" I exclaimed "Nice to have met you Charlotte," She smiled. Boy, was that smile like Maria's?   
"Hey Dad?" I asked, knocking on my Fathers office door. He was the sheriff, he had known Maria too.  
"Hey Kyle!" He exclaimed shutting the folder he was searching in.   
"Dad, I need a favour?" he nodded, so I went on. "You have to do a person search for me, please!" I almost begged my Father. I saw a look distress on his face.   
"You know, I can't. It's confidential." He said. Once I tell him the person he's sure to come through.   
"I think I've found Maria's daughter!" He stopped fidgeting with the pencil he had. I saw his face change to a very curious looking face. He had gotten remarried to Maria's Mother, Amy DeLuca. She had died though, Amy. She didn't even get to meet her first grandchild.   
"Where?" He asked. Yes! I knew that would do it.   
"Julie, she adopted her." He saw his Father face look grim. Great now he thinks this is just all about Julie! "No, it not about Julie!" I saw him question me 'how?'. "She wore the same necklace, just like the one you gave Maria when you and Amy got married…" I hated to bring up such a sore subject as Amy, but this was important.   
"C'mon…" He said, and beckoned for me to follow him. 


	4. How do we know?

We walked down to the computer lab at the station, luckily no one was there. My Father tried looking up Charlotte Valenti, but it didn't register. So he went to foster homes webpage where you can search any adopted child in North America. We typed in Charlotte, New Mexico.   
"Height, Weight, Eye Colour, it doesn't say anything about parents…" My Dad replied after searching the page.   
"Wait Dad!" I pointed to a small button at the bottom labeled 'Roots'. "Charlotte was dropped off at New York Orphanage on her first birthday. No one have since claimed her. There was a note stating:   
Please care for her, Charlotte.   
Hopefully sometime we can be   
here for her. Love SB + P   
"SB and P?" My Dad questioned. It was strange what would that be. "But Maria and Michael did leave her on her first Birthday, right?"   
"Yeah, Dad lets talk to Max and Liz maybe they can help…"   
  
After we told them they were eager to help. They couldn't think of the initials either. So they decided to invite everyone to dinner, including the guest of honour Charlotte.   
"Were here!" shouted Matt, Rob and Jack. Everyone was sitting down, Sheriff Valenti, Isabel, Alex, and their children, Max, Liz, Scott, and the other children.   
'Ding Ding' Everyone jumped at the door bell. Everyone else had just walked straight on in.  
"Welcome!" exclaimed Max opening the door for Julie and Charlotte. "We wanted to welcome you!" After their coats were off. Max was leading them to the where everyone else was. The moment I opened the door I thought I saw Maria standing outside.   
"Everyone you know Julie and this is the long awaited Charlotte!" Max said introducing them. Scott- This is my beautiful girl from the bathroom. So Julie's her new mom.   
"Hi, you can just call me Charlie…" She replied shyly.   
  
**I know it's nothing big. I would write more, but I want all of your opinion on what should happen so it's your say…  
Who do you want to tell Charlotte she's an alien?  
Kyle or Max or Scott or anyone else?!?!?** 


	5. They're out there

It's an update, finally! Reviews be nice… Oh! If you have any ideas or opinions, just put them in a review. Here it goes, Sorry about the length...   
Somewhere else in the world…  
"Michael?" I said in a faint whisper.  
"Yes?" He mumbled.   
"Do you wonder about our daughter?" I asked. I been so worried about her for years.  
"All the time…" He replied. For a few seconds we both sat there thinking. "Do you wonder where she is?" He asked, breaking the silence.  
"Yes, do think she's close to Roswell?" I asked.   
"No, not out daughter. She'd be in New York…" He said smiling.   
"We shouldn't have given her up." I stated, tears came to my eyes. I couldn't believe what a bad Mother I had been.   
"Ria, don't cry! We had our reasons, we had to for her own safety." He said, while wiping away my tears. I gave him a half smile.   
"One day we'll find her, one day…" he whispered quietly.   
  
Right now, I'm at my 'new' mom friend's house, the Evans. They seem really nice, but I feel different, strange sort of… My new brother's are here to, Jack, Rob and Matt. And the cutie from the 'Crashdown', Scott.   
"So, Charlotte? Where did you come from?" Asked the host, Max.   
"Come from? I came most recently from Toronto, Canada" I replied, looking at all the staring faces.   
I met my new brothers Jack, Rob, and Matt. They took on the big brother role fast. They asked a lot, but thankfully the night came to an end and we went home. 


	6. They are out there

"Hunny! Time to wake up!" Julie called, through the shut door, belonging to Charlie. "Rob will drive you to school, soon!" I just got here, and already school!   
"Damn it." I groaned, stumbling out of bed. I had a shower, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. What to wear, what to wear? I decided upon, my favourite blue jeans, and a red tee. I had my long brown hair, straight and down.   
"Charlotte! Time to go!" Jack called up the stairs. I grabbed my backpack and ran down the stairs, stopping to grab a pop tart. Rob is a crazy driver, seriously I was practically praying for my life the whole ride!   
"Now, Charlie remember we'll meet here after school." Rob said, while parking the car. "And, be careful of the some of the guys…"   
"Whatever!" I shouted, walking away from the two of them. I hadn't even known them a week and this big brother stuff already came. I found my locker, pretty easily, but finding first period was a problem. I just wandered down the halls, lost. I figured, my brothers had already gone to class, seeing that the bell had rung. I'm not stupid seriously, it's just how in the world was I suppose to find my way around a new school, just like that?   
"Need help?" Thankfully! I turned to see the boy, Scott. Max and Liz's son. Boy, was he looking good today! He had that 'I just woke up look, but I'm still looking hot!' look.   
"Yes!" I replied, trying not to sound to eager. "That be nice." I say, trying to cover, my initial eagerness.   
"What class?"   
"English, C13?" I replied, and where the hell was class C13? I looked at him helplessly, and watched as he double checked his schedule, in hand.   
"Same. Just, follow me." As, we walked all the way to the end of the school he explained to me the way the classes were numbered and where to find them. So, then it actually started making sense. Too bad, he couldn't always help me find my class.   
"Mr. Evans, what bring you here so late?" Our first period teacher asks, not noticing me behind him.   
"Mr. Williams, this is Charlotte Valenti, she's new." He replied, introducing me to the teacher. Mr. Williams, waved for Scott to go ahead and sit down.  
"Class, this is Charlotte Valenti, a new student… from?" He asks, looking at me.  
"Toronto, Canada." I replied, laughing inwardly at all there faces, looking at me in awe, cause I was a Canadian, eh? As, I was taking the seat directed to me, I noticed a guy in a football jacket grin at me.   
"Hey, new kid!" He whispered, just quiet enough Mr. Williams didn't here, while smirking. Great welcoming! I sighed sitting in my seat, and hearing all the other football jocks snicker at me. 'New kids', this sucked.   
"Don't worry, the name won't last long." I smiled, at the girl beside me. She looked like different, my kind of girl!  
"Thanks!" I said smiling, Mr. Williams was droning on about essay writing at the front of the class.  
"The name's Holly." She whispered, in reply. "You're Charlotte?"   
"Call me Charlie, ok?" She nodded. The rest of the class, was sort of a daze. I had been day dreaming again, about my real family. 


	7. new school

"Hunny! Time to wake up!" Julie called, through the shut door, belonging to Charlie. "Rob will drive you to school, soon!" I just got here, and already school!   
"Damn it." I groaned, stumbling out of bed. I had a shower, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. What to wear, what to wear? I decided upon, my favourite blue jeans, and a red tee. I had my long brown hair, straight and down.   
"Charlotte! Time to go!" Jack called up the stairs. I grabbed my backpack and ran down the stairs, stopping to grab a pop tart. Rob is a crazy driver, seriously I was practically praying for my life the whole ride!   
"Now, Charlie remember we'll meet here after school." Rob said, while parking the car. "And, be careful of the some of the guys…"   
"Whatever!" I shouted, walking away from the two of them. I hadn't even known them a week and this big brother stuff already came. I found my locker, pretty easily, but finding first period was a problem. I just wandered down the halls, lost. I figured, my brothers had already gone to class, seeing that the bell had rung. I'm not stupid seriously, it's just how in the world was I suppose to find my way around a new school, just like that?   
"Need help?" Thankfully! I turned to see the boy, Scott. Max and Liz's son. Boy, was he looking good today! He had that 'I just woke up look, but I'm still looking hot!' look.   
"Yes!" I replied, trying not to sound to eager. "That be nice." I say, trying to cover, my initial eagerness.   
"What class?"   
"English, C13?" I replied, and where the hell was class C13? I looked at him helplessly, and watched as he double checked his schedule, in hand.   
"Same. Just, follow me." As, we walked all the way to the end of the school he explained to me the way the classes were numbered and where to find them. So, then it actually started making sense. Too bad, he couldn't always help me find my class.   
"Mr. Evans, what bring you here so late?" Our first period teacher asks, not noticing me behind him.   
"Mr. Williams, this is Charlotte Valenti, she's new." He replied, introducing me to the teacher. Mr. Williams, waved for Scott to go ahead and sit down.  
"Class, this is Charlotte Valenti, a new student… from?" He asks, looking at me.  
"Toronto, Canada." I replied, laughing inwardly at all there faces, looking at me in awe, cause I was a Canadian, eh? As, I was taking the seat directed to me, I noticed a guy in a football jacket grin at me.   
"Hey, new kid!" He whispered, just quiet enough Mr. Williams didn't here, while smirking. Great welcoming! I sighed sitting in my seat, and hearing all the other football jocks snicker at me. 'New kids', this sucked.   
"Don't worry, the name won't last long." I smiled, at the girl beside me. She looked like different, my kind of girl!  
"Thanks!" I said smiling, Mr. Williams was droning on about essay writing at the front of the class.  
"The name's Holly." She whispered, in reply. "You're Charlotte?"   
"Call me Charlie, ok?" She nodded. The rest of the class, was sort of a daze. I had been day dreaming again, about my real family. 


	8. Whose the baby?

Holly turned out to be really nice, different but nice! It was after school, and we were still talking, on the way out to the parking lot.   
"So, you've lived in Roswell all your life?" I asked her, in awe. How a could a person stand do live here, all their life? I could barely stand it, and I'd been here for barely five days!   
"Unfortunately, yes." She replied, "I've never been out of New Mexico." She commented, sadly.   
"I've been practically everywhere, but I've always in a way kind of wanted a town I could call home." I confessed, to her.   
"Welcome home," She declared, with a smile. I grinned, I think actually I might like it here.   
"Hey Jack, Rob!" I shouted, over to my brothers. They stood leaning against the car talking.   
"How was the first day?" Rob asked, as I approached them.   
"It was ok." I replied, shrugging. "Rob and Jack, this is Holly. Holly this is my brothers, Rob and Jack." I said introducing, each of them. Rob and Jack both gave slight waves, while Holly smiled shyly.   
"Well, I better get going Charlie. It was nice meeting you Rob and Jack." She said, with a smile and started to walk off.   
"Do you need a ride?" I asked, calling after her. She shook her head, but I persisted, "How are you getting home?" I questioned.   
"Oh, I walk. I live pretty close, so…" She answered, I interrupted before she finished.   
"C'mon, we'll give you a ride" I declared, ignoring her protest. Seeing that I wasn't going to give up, she sighed. And we all hopped in the car.   
"So, Holly where do you live?" Rob asked, as we turned out of the parking lot. She pointed to a street, and told Rob the directions from there.  
"This one." She said, pointing a old and Victorian house. The house didn't look well taken care of. The grass was over grown, and some of the shutters were hanging on a hinge. Giving the house an over all creepy haunted look. Rob stopped the car, and Holly slid out. "Thanks for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow Charlie." She called walking toward the house.   
"Anytime, see ya Holly!" I responded. We were turning off of Holly's street, when I realize she forgot her History Book. "We gotta go back, she forgot a book."   
"No, Charlie. She can probably do without it." Jack replied, in an irritated voice.   
"Why, it will take practically two seconds." I complained, Rob rolled his eyes and turned the car around.  
"Rob, what the hell? I gotta get home, before Mr. Patterson has a chance to call Mom." He whined, I laughed what a loser.   
"Look, Jack. We drop off this book, then I'll promise you I'll impersonate Mom." I reasoned, he mumbled something that sounded like a yes. We drove down the street to Holly's house.   
"Hurry!" Jack called, after me as I got out of the car. I jogged up to the front porch, trying to be extra careful on the old walk way. Every step I took got a creak out of the floor boards. I knocked, twice at the front door.   
"Coming!" Holy called, from the back of the house. "Hello?" Holly said, as she open the door. She had her hair now tied back, and a baby was now hugging her hip.   
"You forgot you're, text book." I stated, handing her the book. She gave me a smile and I passed her the book.   
"Thanks so much, I gotta killer test tomorrow, and I would be dead without this." She responded. She was about to say something, when I heard the car honking. I looked over to see Jack reaching over to the steering wheel, honking, well Rob tried to remove his hand.   
"I better go." I said, with a smile.   
"Yeah, you better!" She replied, grinning. I ran down the path, and turned to wave when I got to the car. She waved slightly back, before turning and going inside. Leaving me with the question, who did that baby belong to?   
"Could you of taken longer?" Jack asked, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, as we started on the way home. 


	9. Alex's daughter

That night, I was still thinking about who's baby it was. I didn't think it was Holly's, but it could be. But, then again Holly didn't seem like the girl with a baby, but I don't even really know Holly. I had just met her today!   
"Hey hun, I got a meeting at seven. So, the boys and you can go over to the Crashdown, and grab some dinner, ok?" She asked, I nodded.   
"Are you ok, sweetie?" She questioned, coming in to my room. I nodded again. "You can tell me anything. I know I'm not your real Mom, but I love you just as much." I wanted to cry when she said that, none of my other foster parents had ever displayed any amount of love, yet alone like. Instead, I just hugged her. I felt kind of guilty, seeing that she loved me, because she had no idea about me.   
The boys and I were at the Crashdown ordering, when I saw him. Yes, him being Scott, seriously I think I'm obsessed. He's the hottest guy, ever though!   
"Hey, Maddie over here!" Rob called, across non crowded diner. I looked toward the girl approaching, and recognized her from the Evans the other night. She was there, I think she might be Scott sister or cousin.   
"What do you want?" She asked, her beauty was natural. She had dark brown hair, and clear blue eyes, and wearing the significant Crashdown uniform.   
"Well, you are wearing a uniform." Matt responded.   
"Yes, but this is not my section." She retorted. Walking away, from our table. Towards where she was before.   
"But, we request you!" Jack commented, the other guys laughed.   
"There is no requesting, so shut-up or there won't be any food." She snapped, walking away. The guys laughed, I rolled my eyes. What else is new?  
"She's hot when she's mad!" Matt commented, the other guys nodded in agreement. They continued talking about, woman and then the topic moved to ways to get them in bed, and what to do with them there. Feeling out of place, I got up and headed to the bar.   
"Hey," I looked up, to see Scott. I smiled, and he asked, "Are you too mature for them?" He pointed to my brothers.   
"Not on the topic they're discussing." I replied, with a laugh.   
"Oh, they're still hot on Maddie?" He questioned, I nodded. He rolled his eyes, while continuing, "Madds, is seventeen, she my Aunt Isabel's daughter. And, my Father would kill anyone who touched her. You see, her Father, Alex, died at a young age. So, my Dad is like her only Father figure." I nodded again, in understanding. "So, what brings you to the Crashdown, other then to see me?" He asked, while grinning.   
"Julie had a late meeting. So, I came to get some decent food, but the knuckleheads over there, got the waitresses, all pissed at us." I replied laughing, he shook his head while chuckling.   
"I'll get you something, on the house." He announced, grinning.   
"No, that's ok. Julie gave me some money." I replied, pulling out my wallet. He put his hand up, for me to stop.  
"No, I insist. Buy yourself something nice, with Julie's money." He suggested, with a twinkled in his eye.   
"Well then Mr. Evans, I'll have the alien blast and a cherry coke." I said, he nodded and was off. My thoughts kept turning to Holly, what's up with her? I must've been in a bit of a daze, because Maddie had come up to me.  
"Are you ok?" She asked. I nodded, how many times can people ask me that today? "You sure, cause you looked kind of dazed?"   
"Just day dreaming!" I replied, she smiled.   
"I do the same," She commented, sitting down on the stool beside me. "I dream a way out of here."   
"Here as in Roswell?" I questioned, she nodded.   
"Been, here all me life. It's so boring, same people, same life." She answered, then laughed, "It's actually kind of funny, that I'm still here. Each year I tell myself it's my last here, but it never is! I think that if my family was still together, I'd be outta here!" 


	10. Ask me out?

That night, I had the freakiest dream. I actually saw my parents, and they were in Roswell. It was the strangest thing ever, especially since I've never seen them in my life. I only knew they were my parents, because of a feeling. I didn't get much sleep after that, actually I didn't get any sleep. I was still awake when my alarm clock rang at seven, hitting the snooze button repeatedly. I lay in bed, just thinking about everything that had happened in the days, that I'd been here.  
"You up yet?" I heard, Julie ask through the door.   
"Yeah!" I shouted, and continued to lie there. Finally, I removed myself from my warm bed, turned off my alarm and got ready for school. Once at school, I was able to find my way around, thanks to Scott's directions. First class, was English again, I felt my heart quicken as the thought of Scott. I continued down the hall, retracing the steps I had gone the day before.   
"Hey," I looked around to see Scott talking to me. I smiled, grateful to be seeing him again.   
"Hi," I replied, as he fell in to step beside me.   
"So, English class." He commented, I nodded. And, we walked on to the class, in a comfortable silence. As I took my seat in class, I smiled as Holly who had just walked in.   
"Class, we'll be starting a project on each other. I will be assigning co-ed partners and from there you will write a biography on your partner." I looked around the class, my eyes stopping at Scott. When our eyes melt, he winked at me, making my heart melt. "The partners will be as followed; Brittany Anderson and James Armstrong  
Holly Bennett and Scott Evans  
Kylene Byers and Mike Goddard   
Jenna Gills and Rick Lockhart   
Nicole Harrison and Caleb McKenzie  
Emily Peters and Andrew Millar   
Dawn Steiner and Chase Morrison  
Annie Sullivan and Brett Peterson   
Charlotte Valenti and Paul Williams  
Bailey Walker and Dan Willard  
I was put with some dumb jock, Paul Williams. I wished I was Holly so bad, she got to be with Scott. I looked over at her, she was doodling on her note book, she couldn't careless. We were suppose to get together with our partner over the weekend, joy!   
"Hey Holly!" I called after class. She smiled and came over to me.   
"Charlie, how are you?" She asked, as she approached me.   
"I'm doing ok, if only school be over!" I commented, laughing.   
"Holly," We both looked, to see Scott approaching. "So, when do you want to get together?" He questioned her. Ok, I'm not a jealous person, but I can tell you then I wished he had been talking to me!  
"Whatever works for you." She replied, shrugging. "I better go to class, see ya!" She called walking off. Scott looked confused.   
"When will she and I meet?" He asked me, perplexed.   
"Well, whatever works for you." I joked, quoting Holly. "Look, if you can't get in touch with her today. Call me, cause I can always tell you where she lives." I stated. Was that to obvious, that I liked him?   
"Thanks, so much." He replied, we shared a smile.   
"Here," I said, slipping a ten dollar bill in his hand.   
"No, that's ok, really!" He replied, handing me the money I didn't except.   
"Hey new kid!" I groaned out loud, when I saw Paul Williams on his way over to me. "So, buddy when do you wan to meet?" He asked me.   
"Uh…" I had no sooner replied when he interrupted.   
"I'll be over tonight, at 7:00. See you then!" He called walking away.   
"Fine with me!" I responded sarcastically, at his retreating figure.   
"Well, then I guess I can't ask you out tonight." Scott commented. Ask me out, yeah you can, I wanted to shout, but the bell rang, and we both had to go our separate directions. 


	11. The truth be told

I was up in my room doing my homework, dreading when Paul, would come over. I kept thinking about what Scott, had said. That was the last time I saw him. Over and over it played in my mind.   
"Charlie, telephone!" I shook my head, shaking away the last day dreams, and reached for my phone.   
"Hello?"   
"Hi Charlie, it's Scott." It's him, I was so happy I could scream. And, he called me Charlie!   
"Hey." I replied, trying to act calmer then I was feeling.   
"I was wondering if you had Holly's number?" There goes my hope. I'm probably green with envy! I laughed quietly, when I looked in the mirror and saw I was still the same.   
"Oh, I don't know her number. I can tell you where she lives though," I say, crossing my fingers, he wouldn't say something like, I'll just look it up.   
"Ok." He responded. I smiled, gosh I'm such a freak!   
"Well, I know you go down Birch St, then turn when you get to Carlton dr, and then it's the seventh house on the left, it's number 540." I told him, wishing I could tell him the directions to my house.   
"Thanks Charlie. For telling me, I'll by you a shake later." He promised.   
"Later when?" I questioned, trying to sound casual.   
"Tonight, if you can?" He asked. Of course! Screw Paul!   
"Yeah sure." I replied.   
"Good!" I could hear the smile in his voice. "I better go. I'll call you later ok?" I nodded, but then remember he couldn't see me.   
"Sure. Bye Scott." I said.  
"Wait Charlie, be careful of Paul." He warned. I frowned, why should I be afraid of Paul?  
"Ok, but why?" I questioned curiously.   
"No reason, just ok." He stated in response.  
"Ok." I replied. I was now dying from curiosity.   
"Bye Charlie, I'll call you." And, with that we both hung up. Be careful? Why?   
I walked down the street, to Holly's house. Everything in Roswell is located so closely it's walkable. When I approached Holly's house, I saw what Charlie had seen the day before. A old Victorian house, with shutters falling, and the whole outside untended. When I reached the door, I knocked, using the old fashion knocker.   
"Hello?" I looked to see Holly, open the door. I noticed then how stressed and tired she looked. It was hard to think that I gone from kindergarten till now with Holly, and we've never really talked much.   
"Hey Holly." She looked shocked to see me there. I looked past her in the house. Where I could here kids screaming and a baby crying. The house was a mess, there were toys everywhere and junk, it looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a while.   
"Uh, what are you doing here?" She asked, looking around outside.   
"The project?" I replied, she nodded a few times.  
"Right." She stated smiling. "Want to do it somewhere else, it's kind of hectic here." She explained. Just then a pick up pulled in the driveway. I watched as a couple of sketchy guys, around twenty four got out.   
"Hey Holly!" One called up, the porch. Holly stepped outside, and looked down at the men coming up the steps.   
"Kevin, your going to have to look after the kids." She said. Moving away for the men to go in.   
"Sure, I guess." He replied, leading the other men inside. I observed the guys, they all patted her head when the walked by.   
"Guys, no letting the kids stay up and eat chocolate, while you watch Jerry Springer." She lectured, to the grown boys.   
"But…" One of the men started off.   
"No buts." She replied, grinning. "I just have to grab my stuff." She commented to me, walking into the house. She turned around and called. "You can come in," I walked in the house, looking around at my surroundings. She grabbed her stuff and was on the way to the door.   
"I'm going out!" She called, down the hallway.   
"Where?" I looked to see a boy, our age coming over.   
"Nick, I'm just going…?" She looks at me, "Where?" She asked.   
"We can just go to the Crashdown." I reply. She nodded.  
"So, we're going to the Crashdown." She repeats to the boy. He looks questionly at me.   
"See ya!" She called locking the door. We walked down the path, in an awkward silence.  
"Is that your family?" I asked, looking back on her house.   
"Some of it." She replied, looking away. I could tell she didn't want to talk about it. We walked the rest of the way in silence. Not that I don't like her, but I'd be so happy if she was Charlie right now. We walked into the Crashdown, to see the usual crowd. My parents, Isabel, Maddie, Kyle, Jack, Rob, and Matt.   
"Hey." I said to them, as we grabbed a booth near the back. She looked nervous a bit.  
"How about I interview you first." She commented. So, for the next hour she asked me question after question about my life. I told her everything, except the whole alien secret. My life was pretty ordinary, I was an only child with parents, I went to school and had lived here my whole life.  
"So, my turn?" I asked, she just looked at me.   
"Well, I'm kinda hungry, so can I eat first?" She questioned. I nodded, and called the waitress over. We both had a meal, and then she kept procrastinating, like she went to the bathroom 2 times. It was obviously she was avoid telling me about herself.  
"So, what do your parents do?" I asked her, when she came back from the bathroom the second time. I noticed how when I asked that question she look startled, she practically jumped.   
"My parents, my parents are… I uh have to go to the bathroom." She commented, getting up.  
"But, you just went." I said confused.   
"Oh right." She mumble sitting back down. "My parents are accountants." She answered.   
"Accountants?" I questioned. She nodded several times. "Both of them?" I asked.   
"Yeah. Mom's an accountant. And, Dad's an accountant." She said, looking around.   
"For what accountant company?" I questioned.   
"What accountant company?" She repeated my question. I nodded. "Oh, J and C accounting." She responded.  
"Never heard of it." I commented. "Wonder why?"   
"Probably, because it's only a small company." She commented.  
"Everything in Roswell is small, I should know." I retorted. I don't know why, but I was getting alien vibes that she was making this up. I can pick up things like that, it's one of my powers. And, I certainly picked up that this was a lie. "Holly, look me in the eye and tell me that." I said commandingly. She looked up, and at my eyes and then back down.   
"Scott, I really have to go." She stated getting up, I grabbed her arm and brought her back down in my side of the booth. "I have to go!" She said in a demanding whisper. I looked and saw no one was looking at us, everyone was just doing there own thing.   
"Holly I want to know the truth, now!" I demanded. She groaned, and tried to get up, and I just pulled her back down. It wasn't about being right anymore, I wanted to know the truth. The secret behind the Holly Bennett, I'd had always known.   
"You want to know my life story?" I nodded, very happy to have gotten my way "Cause here I go, so it all start's back when Carrie meets Johnny at age 13. He's 15, then. She falls head over heels, and we're not just talking about some gr. School crush, she had fallen so hard it's doubtful she'll ever get up again. So, when she's 15 and he's now 17, and he starts hanging out with her 16 old brother, Sam , she the happiest thing ever. It turns out however Sam and Johnny aren't actually hanging out, they're getting high, on whatever drugs they can get. So, being totally in love with Johnny she starts it, trying to impress him. Well, he is impressed, so she continues it. They start to do it normally you know, every week turns to every day. Soon they're so addicted they can't stop. They did everything drugs, tobacco, alcohol, and they actually start sleeping together. Now, Carrie worships him practically. Your probably wondering what Sam thinks of all this, well his stash was found, so he was off at military school, boot camp. That's why, Johnny and Carrie started hanging.   
So, they did this for a year. Sure, they managed being practically stoned all the time, without getting caught. Then the horror hits, Carrie finds out she pregnant. They didn't have enough cash for an abortion, so that was off the list. Carries and Sam, had been living with their Grandmother, cause they're parents had died in a drunk driving accident. So, there was no way, her Grandmother could help. So, she breaks the news to Johnny, he said he knows some people, otherwise known as dealers, pot sellers. They run away, and get hitched in Vegas. They move to New York and make money selling pot and other things like that. Again luck stayed with them and they didn't get caught once. Johnny would have to leave for several weeks, though, whenever he delivered big shipments of the stuff. They lived in some crap apartment, where you'd be lucky if you weren't mugged or shot in a drive by.  
One night, while Johnny was away Carrie went into labor. She got to the hospital, by the neighbour, Rob, across the Hall. He loved Carrie, so he was practically nursing her when Johnny was away, so he was over anyway. To make the story go faster, they have a girl, and name her Anna. When she is four, they realize, New York is not a place for a child to grow up. They also wanted out of drugs, so they could build a good family. Carrie who had been corresponding with her Grandmother, who kindly forgave her, Carrie learnt that Sam was now living in a place called, Roswell, New Mexico. Learning that a new start be easier, then moving back to her Grandmother, and then having to face her past and the nosey community. So, she decided to move to Roswell, to be near Sam. She and Johnny pack up and move themselves and their daughter Anna, to New Mexico.  
So, three years later they both have solid jobs. They decide to have more children, to really build the home they have always dreamt of. They have twins, Holly and Nick. Everything is fine, until the market goes down, and the companies they work for can't afford to pay so many people. So, people have to be laid off, including them, and it's terribly hard to find a new job. They stayed at home for awhile, getting depressed. They kept craving pot, and soon they were smoking it when the kids were at school and daycare. The bills stopped getting paid, and soon there were blackouts, and then they had to use candles everywhere. They needed money bad, they were far in debt, and bills were getting unbearable. Also, they had the death of Carrie and Sam's Grandmother, which they had to fly back home for. They turned to the only place they knew they could go, drugs. They got back into business, hiding it from their children. And, soon the bills were paid, and they even had more then enough money. So, when Anna is 11, and the twins are 4, they decide to again add to the family, resulting in Tristan.  
Things were going great. Christmas was more of a holiday, and clothes could be bought more, to Anna's delight. But, all good things have to change, when Anna was 14, another disaster took place. Anna had been hanging with the 'cool' kids, and Carrie and Johnny being the laidback parents they were never realized, until it was to late. Again an early pregnancy occurred, and when Anna was only fourteen, she had a son Blake. The Father did stick around, he was over almost all the time. He, Kevin became a part of the family from then on. Another birth was celebrated, the next year when Carrie and Johnny had their last child, Zach. Once their family was finished, and they had the home they had always wanted, things went down, seriously down. Johnny got caught delivering one of the shipments, the family waited like always in anticipation for his return. The night he was to be home, instead the police came. They said, that Johnny was going to go to rehab, since this was his first offense. He'd be home in a month they told Carrie and her children.   
He came back from rehab a month later and he was on a sorta patrol thing, because every month he'd have a drug test. At first it was easy for him, Carrie stopped the drugs even so he wouldn't be tempted. When Anna's son Blake was three, she and Kevin had another son Owen. Which brought a lot of stress to the family, because now they didn't have any money coming in. They were depending all on saved up money. Johnny and Carrie started up again, and Johnny would get his children to go to the bathroom in a cup, so he could pretend he was clean. The cops made a surprise check, when they came to the house when no one was home. They suspected something was going on, because the family was acting weird. Holly, Nick, and Tristan came home from school, to find patrol cars in the driveway. The cops, had found the stash, resulting in rehab for Carrie, and jail for Johnny. The children went under the care of Sam, until there Mom was out of rehab.   
Sam wasn't around much for that month, because he was a pilot, so the children pretty much were on there own. When Carrie came out of rehab, she was depressed. Johnny was in jail for years, and she had five children and no job. She started to cut herself, which really scared her children. One day the children came home from school, to find her lying in the bathroom. She had swallowed a whole bottle Tylenol. Kevin who now lived there on a permanent situation, drove her to the hospital, bringing Nick and Holly, while Anna took care of everyone else. She had tried to kill herself…" At this point I was practically sobbing. Scott was rubbing my back in a comforting gesture. I couldn't believe I was actually spilling this much, this was the secret I had always kept buried deep.   
"Shhh… Holly it's ok." He whispered, wiping away my tears. "You can stop now if you want." Scott reassured.   
"That's ok, I started now I have to stop… So, this was Carries first attempt, but not her last. In the next year, she would of tried to kill herself 9 times, each resulting in counseling which did nothing. The last time she tried, she, she, went to the bridge in town, the road bridge. It's about an hour drive from Roswell, she went and jumped. And, that morning she even drove us to school, normally we took the bus or walked. But, she, she told us she loved us, and… she knew, Scott, she knew she was going to die. She, just left us and dropped us of at school." I cried, I couldn't help, it these were my inner most feeling, the ones that made me different from everyone else. The ones that made my life miserable, the ones that crept into my mind everyday.   
"Holly," Scott said quietly, and then without saying anything else, he gave me a hug. For awhile we just sat there hugging.   
"Thanks, I really need one." I commented, whipping away my tears. I listened as the song in the Crashdown, turned to Tom Jones, Lean on Me. I laughed, did it ever represent this moment. Scott smiled at my, and for the first time since my Dad went to jail, I felt like I had a home, and a reason to live. It might seem cheesy, but I felt like I was finally happy.   
'Lean on me when your not strong,  
And I'll be your friend and I'll help you carry on,  
For it won't be long,   
Till I'm going to need someone to lean on.'   
"Go on." Scott pressed me on. I nodded and began.  
"She didn't die though, she was saved by a boat of fishers. They took her to the Hospital. Thankfully she wasn't paralyzed. Except, they took her away from us. They took her to this institution for people who wanted to die. It was only suppose to be for two years, but she was caught cutting herself. So, she'll have to be there extra longer. During that time, Anna and Kevin had another child, Zoë, she's one now. But, after Zoë was born, Anna left. We didn't know where she went, but we got a post card. She's in Vegas, she's a show girl, she was 21 and didn't like the idea of already being tied down. Even though it's her own fault. So, now I live with Kevin the Father of her children, Nick, Tristan, Zack, Blake, Owen, and Zoë. My uncle Sam is my legal guardian, except little did social services know, but he's now living in Europe, only temporally. And, that's it, that's my life. Not including everything, but that pretty sums up, my parents jobs and my living situation."   
Scott just sat there in shock. 


	12. Dangerous

I couldn't believe that I knew Holly, practically all my life and never knew this. But, now that I think of it, there were sometimes when it might have been obvious something was up. Like how sometimes, she'd skip class like all week. And, sometimes she looked like crap, and seemed completely depressed.   
"Want me to take you home?" I asked, she nodded silently. "Ok." I responded, guiding her out of the booth. She stopped and pulled out some cash and put it on the table.   
"Don't worry about it." I told her, giving her, her money back. "My family owns the place." I explained. On the way out, the waitress stopped us.  
"You done." She asked we both nodded.   
"Don't worry my parents won't mind." I mentioned, and she grinned.   
"Here…" Holly, brought some cash, out of her pocket, to give as a tip.  
"Thanks!" the girl smiled sincerely at Holly.   
As I started walking Holly home, I still had trouble processing all she had told me. It was like the whole outer image of her has come down, and here she was lonely and miserable. You could almost sense fear in her.  
"You wanna go to the park and talk some more?" I asked, looking at my feet. I knew she must of wanted to talk more, or at least I did.   
"Sure." She replied, and with that we went over to the park. We both sat down on the swings. "I miss them." She whispered. "I always think that they'll just, y'know, just come home."   
"They will one day." I reassured her. Didn't they have to come home one day? Who was I kidding, I had no idea. I had the perfect family, right?  
"Maybe, but not when I need them. Y'know I got the crap." She complained. I held back a laugh, because that phrase, just sounded to funny.   
"But, Holly. After the rain comes the rainbow." I replied. She seemed to smile, but I could tell she still felt terrible.  
"Y'know, the school made me see the guidance counselor. They were afraid, that I might try and go… The more I think about it, well than that's the more I wanna go." She mumbled, softly.   
"You wouldn't want to let everyone down though." She sent me a quizzical look. "I mean, your twin brother, your little brothers, your niece and nephews, your sister, Kevin, and even your parents."   
"I guess you're right." I was glad to hear that. "I might as well stick around to see what worse shit the fates have in store." She replied bitterly. I tried not to take that personally, but for some reason it hurt. "Sorry, Scott, you've been great to me. I shouldn't take out my anger on you." She apologized quickly.  
"No worries." I commented smiling.   
*** Charlie's POV ***  
Julie had to leave for some stupid meeting. She didn't even mind that Paul was coming over. And, my brother's were over at their Fathers, so I was helpless. I still didn't understand what the hell, Scott meant when he said to look out for Paul. Well, whatever. My thoughts were interrupted, with the doorbell ringing.   
"Hey." I said, as I opened the door, to Paul. He smiled, his famous jock smile at me, and walked straight on in. "So?" Why was he looking so at home, he even took off his letterman jacket, I don't plan on having him here long!  
"Is no one home?" He asked, looking around. I hope his mind is not all one tracked, cause if so, I think I get what Scott meant.   
"Why does that matter?" I questioned.   
"Well?" He responded, not going to answer my question. Fine, then I won't answer his.  
"So, do you want to tell me your life story, first?" I asked, going to sit at the kitchen table, trying to keep it to work.   
"So, no one else is home?" He said, as a statement, more than a question.   
"Ok, well I'll go first. So, my parents were young and…" I looked up to see Paul not paying any attention at all. "What the hell? Paul, get out a notebook and take notes, if you're capable of that, or is that to difficult?" I snapped. I watched as anger flash through his eyes, I guess many people thought he was the dumb jock.   
"Don't you fucking ever say anything again!" He shouted, I flinched. Whoa! Change of attitude! Fine, so I'll watch the sarcasm and insults.   
"Ok, so they were young and penniless. So, they had to put me up for…" I stopped as I watch him get up. "Where are you going?"   
"Look, I don't care what the fuck happens with you. And, if you're not going to give me anything else, I'm leaving." He responded, grabbing his jacket.   
"Look, I'm new around here. And, on my first assignment, I really don't want a F." I stated, trying not to show any fear. He started to approach me, and I stepped back, against the wall. He put his arms on either side of me.   
"You're one piece of ass, and as much as I don't want to give in…" I shut my eyes, as I see his lips come towards me. I put my hands on his chest pushing him away. "Oh, I like a feisty one." He commented. I shook my head. He kissed me straight forward, stopping my screams from being heard. Help! I screamed in my head, someone please help me! 


	13. A pray is answered

I continued to struggle against Paul, trying to fight for my freedom. Finally I had a chance, and I had to take it. I raised my knee and nudged him hard in the crotch. I heard his cries, and in shock I was let go. Immediately running across the room, to the phone.  
"You Bitch!" He yelled, coming after me. I screamed, as he approached and I hurriedly tried to call anyone for help. He was to quick and ripped the phone away from me. Looking for an escape, but seeing none, because I had been backed into a corner. Raising my arms in protection and closing my eyes silently praying for help. My prays seemed to be answered right away, because not even a second later the door bell rang, and then a guy rushed in. Blinking I watched as my hero and my captor fought it out. Resulting with one final hit on my captor, knocking him out cold.  
"Are you ok?" The stranger asked, rushing to my side. His eyes were the colour of a deep blue lake and were full of concern.  
"Yes. Thank you, you saved my life." I told him, trying not to think what would of happened if he hadn't showed up.   
"It's not every day I get to save a beautiful girl." He replied in ease. I smiled faintly at him.   
"How'd you know?" I questioned.   
"You're Charlie right?" He asked, I nodded not knowing what my name had to do with anything. "Holly, she's my twin sister. She was suppose to be at the Crashdown working on a project, but when I went to find her she wasn't. I knew you were her friend, and I'd been to a party that your brothers has had, so I came her to see if you knew her whereabouts."   
"So, you're her twin brother?" I inquired.   
"What has she told you?" He asked, with a smile which made me melt.   
"No worries, she actually hasn't mentioned you at all." I replied, with a smile to meet his.   
"Not even once. Well, she sure loves me." He joked, and then his face turned very serious. "Do you know where she is?" He questioned me.   
"If she wasn't at the Crashdown, then I haven't a clue." I told him. "Why, what is the matter?"   
"Zoë." Was all he said in return. A jealous spark, flicked in my head. Was that his girl? "She's our niece, and she lives with us, just a wee thing, but she, she is not to well. We think she has a fever. Kevin drove her to the hospital." He finished.   
"Why, don't we check back at your house in case Holly went home." I responded, he grinned at me, but then looked down at Paul.   
"What do you want to do about him?" He asked me.   
"Not the cops." I didn't want anything too bad to happen, I was ok and maybe he wouldn't of even done much harm, I tried to tell myself.  
"If you say so." I watched him get a glass of water and dump it over the guy's face. He not so gently slapped his face and sat back as if he had experience in waking up unconscious people. Soon, Paul blinked and looked up at us both. When he got to his feet, Holly's brother followed suit and stood.   
"So, I'll be leaving." Paul stated, going to grab his bag. On the way out, my new friend grabbed his shirt. "Hey, lay off Bennett." Paul gasped, grabbing his hands.   
"Say you'll never touch her again. And, then apologize to her!" The boy insisted, pulling harder on his shirt. At first Paul didn't reply and then put up his hand in defeat.  
"I'll never touch her again. Let me go now!" He exclaimed. He was dropped out of the other boys hands. "And, I'm sorry Charlie." He told me, it actually sounded sincere, I was impressed.   
"For the assignment, you just do your own autobiography and I'll do mine and then we can exchange them and alter them a bit, ok?" Paul nodded, and quickly left.   
"Hey Hero, what's your name?" I questioned.   
"Nick." He commented, with a lazy grin.   
"So, Nick how do learn how to deal with jerks and the unconscious?" I asked. I didn't not except the reply, that was given.   
"It's a necessity with my family." His face turned grim, and I knew not to push on the subject. I left a note for Julie, and locking the door followed Nick. His house looked even more uneasy in the night, with only the moon light. Nick didn't seem to mind anything about it, because he calmly ran up the creaky steps and across the porch to the door, when he had seen a light on.   
"Shit, Nick where have you been?" Holly stood in the front hall, and began to go postal on him. "Christ, I've been worried sick!" She exclaimed. Scott stood by her side, and tried to cool her down. He gave me a small smile, and a curious glance when I had come in with Nick.   
"Holl, Zoë's in the Hospital." Holly faces visibly paled, and it looked as if she was going to faint. "Kevin took the kids to Rusty's house, and I went to find you."   
"Will she be ok?" Holly asked, she sounded like a little child. Nick soothed her, whispering words of how Zoë would be better in no time. "Well, lets go." She said, after a moment.   
"Kevin, said to call Jacob for a ride." Nick told her, she nodded and went to call from the phone in the kitchen.   
"Who's Kevin?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.   
*** Scott's POV ***  
"Zoë's Father." Nick explained. I sensed Charlie continual confusion.   
"Jacob will be here any second." Holly stated, coming out of the kitchen. Looking much better, or at least a little better. We all sat there in a silence, that was neither awkward or comfortable. I recalled how worried Holly had become when we had arrived home to an empty house. I had to give her one thing she was strong, never showing fear. But, continually living this unguided journey.   
"Hey guys!" I looked over to see Jacob, he was one of the guys who had come over that afternoon, when I went to get Holly. He was gruff and rough looking, but that didn't stop Holly from responding to the sort of half hug he gave her. "Oh, little one, everything will be fine." He told her in a soft voice. It was funny watching him who seemed so coarse, be so gentle. He had at least a days worth of stubble adorning his face. Ruffled slightly curly hair which looked as if he had just woken up. "Alright, lets see if we can all hop in the pick up." He commented, laughing, as he led Holly outside. Nick didn't even bother locking the door, but then I couldn't imagine anyone wanting to rob this house from it's outside appearance. It seemed tattered and torn, so why wouldn't that be the same inside.   
"Shot gun!" Holly called, running to the truck. Luckily no one had to sit on the back, because there was a back seat behind the driver. We all sat in silence as we went to the Hospital.   
"Rusty and I will bring the troops back to the house and we'll stay with them." Jacob, told her as they got nearer.   
"Ok, thanks so much Jake." She responded, giving him one of her heart warming smiles.   
"Anytime, little one." Both Charlie and I had taken note of the nickname that he had for her. Once we arrived, we all hopped out and thanked him again. Charlie and I fell behind as Nick and Holly who knowingly led the way around the Hospital. It seemed they had been there one too many times.   
"Kevin!" Holly called, as we reached, the emergency waiting room.   
"Oh, Holls!" He replied, giving her a hug, and a smile to Nick. "Everything will be just fine, it turns out a lot of babies go through this one time or another." Kevin explained. He looked really tired, his dark bags under his eyes seemed to give it away.   
"You should go home and get some rest." Holly told him, in a motherly tone. He grinned at her.   
"I'd knew you say that, Little one, but I'm fine." He responded. Again using that nick name Little one. Kevin went to go get something to eat in the Hospital's cafeteria. Charlie went to get a coffee, but my thoughts think she went for a smoke. While Nick, collapsed in a sturdy blue plastic hospital chair.  
"Thank you." Holly said to me. I looked in her deep blue eyes which were over come with compassion.   
"Anytime, you know that. Anytime you need me, I'll be there." I told her, she smile at me, and my heart did a small flip. Not because, I liked her, because I didn't, but because she was so vulnerable and small standing there. At least that what I told myself, because no I couldn't like her.   
"That means a lot." She replied to me. I reached for her, and gave her hug. Not wanting to let her go, not wanting her to ever feel lonely or face anything on her own. Just wanting her to be able to let me help her. 


	14. Tough times ahead

-- Charlie's POV --   
  
The night went by in a blur. Not much happened; we pretty much just sat and waited. We knew no serious harm would come of Zoë, but even though Holly, Nick, and Kevin refused to leave. Scott and I stayed as well. We both didn't mind that much and we didn't want to be abandoning them. You don't know how uncomfortable those plastic chairs are though! We all sat on the ground in the end and camped out playing a game of cards. All of us except Kevin, he left, no doubt for a smoke. I guess it made sense considering the scare he had been in that night.   
  
"I'll be back I'm just going to get some air." Holly stated, getting up and stretching her legs. Nick sent her a concerned look, and she gave him a half smile in return.   
  
"You want one of us to come with you?" Scott questioned, looking out the window at the darkness and rain that impaired the night.   
  
"No thanks." She responded. "Charlie's about to beat you anyway…" She commented, looking at everyone's cards, and smiling slyly. I laughed, and the both boys looked taken back.   
  
-- Holly's POV --   
  
I hurried out of the hospital keeping my eyes open for Kevin. I knew he had retreated out here for a smoke. And, as much as I couldn't bear the guilt that my sister Anna, had left him alone to cope with all these difficult times, I had to find him. My first guess was he'd be right here sitting on the benches, but then I figured he probably went around the corner for a bit of privacy.   
  
"Hey stranger" I greeted him as I walked nearer to him. He was leaning against the wall of the building smoking.   
  
"Hey little one" He said in return, giving me a half smile. His cigarette package was sticking out of the chest pocket of the plaid shirt he wore. Reaching in I took it out and a lighter. Once I lit one for myself, I replaced both back in the pocket.   
  
"Smoking will kill you." He hypocritically told me.   
  
"Who's complaining?" I asked, looking up at him. He gave a short chuckle; at least I knew I wasn't alone sometime with those feelings. We both just stood there thinking.   
  
The next thing Kevin said really surprise me. "I remember when Blake was born here… I couldn't believe I was a father at seventeen, talk about a shock. My parents kicked me out; funny thing is I didn't care. I thought, and I knew that I loved her." I knew the her he was referring to was Anna.   
  
"Do you miss her?" I asked. I knew it was a personal question, but I had to quench my curiosity.   
  
"Too much" He commented. Trying to make light of the situation, he gave another gruff chuckle. "What about you little one?" He questioned.  
  
"I mean I don't want to, but what can you do when you're living with her children every day." I told him, we both had that sad look in our eyes thinking back about her.   
  
"I still can't believe I'm twenty four and a father of three!" Laughing at himself he continued. "If I can be a Dad, well than I wonder what other weird shit is going on in the world."   
  
"You're a great Dad!" I protested.   
  
"Hun, come off it! I barely know the difference between the food you give a newborn and the food you give a toddler." He laughed again, but I just couldn't take it.   
  
"That's not the point! That's not what makes a Dad!" He looked at me confusedly. "You're here for the kids, at their beck and call, who cares if you still have trouble changing a diaper, the point is you try and you love them unconditionally. Otherwise you probably would have ditched them along with Anna years ago!" I explained firmly, letting all my feelings go.   
  
"Oh, little one, I didn't mean… you know if your Father could, then he would, he'd be here with you, and the boys. Oh, honey come here." I stepped over and he wrapped me in a protective brotherly hug. 


End file.
